


It Couldn't Have Been Important

by Autumn_Froste



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Okay there's a little bitty plot, PWP, Porn, Tucker did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's PWP. There's a itsy bitsy bit of plot to get the ball rolling. Give me some comments and let me know how bad it is or miraculously if it was decent. I'm just saying, I need a pat on the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Couldn't Have Been Important

“Okay, Natasha, he’s coming down the block, he’ll be in view soon. Tucker, time for your assholey appearance in three, two, one. Now.” With that a man in a suit ran straight into Natasha. He knocked her to the ground and then walked off quickly without an apology all the while acting as if it was Nat’s fault for running into him. “Nice job, Tucker. Let’s hope this still works, you were told to run into her, not plow her down like a linebacker sacking a quarterback.” Clint sighed as he watched from the monitor. 

“Sorry,” Tucker said as he walked into the back entrance of the apartment building. 

“Learn from it, Agent Romanov can handle herself.” Steve said while he looked at the monitor. Just like clockwork, the mark came to help Natasha up off the ground and make sure she was okay. She blushed when she was supposed to and so did the mark for that matter. They flirted for a bit. Natasha had been playing the part of a runner so she took a swig of water she had on hand. They sat on a bench for a while and flirted which lead to the exchange of numbers and her planting tracking devices on him. He tucked her hair behind her hair and she smiled at him. She let him walk her to the bottom entrance of the apartment building. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, keyed in her code and told him bye.

“Well, that’s gonna bruise,” Nat said as she silently entered the room.

“You do realize how freakish it is you do that, don’t you,” Tucker asked.

Natasha merely raised a brow, “Here’s his business card; you can run his prints.” She placed it on the machine. “Now, since I’ve been running the same four block radius for the last two hours, I’m going to shower. I’m really hoping there’s going to be a discussion of food options when I get back.”

Nat exited the apartment they setup as a makeshift headquarters and into her persona’s apartment, Steve quickly followed on her heels.  
She turned around and smirked at him, “Are you going to wash my back?” Steve immediately blushed, red running from his cheeks down his chest. ‘I wonder how far down that blush goes,’ she thought.

“I… uh.” he stuttered. He put his hand on the back of his neck nervously. 

Nat sighed, “Steve, if you want to talk to me, it’s going to be while I shower. Believe it or not, I don’t like being sweatier for longer than I have to.” With that she pulled her tank top off and threw it at him as she turned to walk to the bathroom.

He gave it a minute for the shower to start running and took a breath. He walked to the bathroom door which she’d left open, the room was already beginning to steam. 

“Hey Steve?” she asked.

“Um, yeah?”

“Could you look on the bed in my duffel and grab my toiletries bag out of it? I forgot to get the stuff for my shower.”

“Sure. Be right back.” Being given a task, he was less nervous. He walked in the bedroom and felt through her duffle. At first he didn’t feel another bag so he ended up plundering through all her clothes. He finally felt the bag, which was caught on something in the bottom. He sighed, shoulders drooping. ‘This should have been easy’ he thought to himself. He finally resigned to removing everything from the bag, which meant he got a nice view of her unmentionables. He felt his cock harden just from the little preview he got and she wasn’t even wearing them. After grumbling to himself, he finally got the toiletry bag unstuck and walked back to the bathroom.

“Hey,” she said rubbing the glass to make a spot so she could see him, “I was starting to wonder if you got lost.”

“The bag was stuck on something in the duffel, so I had to take everything out.” He looked at the floor. “I can go put them back up if you’d like.”

“No, that’s okay. I have to look like I live here, remember. I need to hang them up and whatnot.”

“I can do that,” Steve said, a little too hurriedly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Nat asked smiling at him. 

“Oh… Right.” She opened the door to the shower. The steam billowed around her. He handed her the shampoo, conditioner, her razor, and soap. “I think that’s pretty well what you need. I’ll leave the bag right here in case you need something else.” Steve sat the bag on top of the closed toilet seat next to the shower. 

“Hey Steve, leave the door open so it won’t be so steamy in here. Will ya?”

“Okay… I’m just gonna… put up your clothes.”

Natasha didn’t know whether to feel bad for the guy or laugh at him. In the end, she just shook her head and finished her shower. Tasha could see Steve on the phone as he looked out the floor to ceiling window of her faux apartment through the open door. She dried off, and was dabbing thru her hair when he finally got off the phone. 

“Why does everything have to be so difficult,” he murmured to himself, still staring out the window.

Nat walked behind him and put her arms around him, “It only has to be as difficult as you make it.”

He wrapped his arms over hers and relaxed into her arms for a moment, “You aren’t wearing anything are you?”

“Depends on how you look at it.” She smiled against his back.

Steve took a deep breath, “Explain.”

Nat took Steve and spun him in her arms, “Well, it’s like this, I’m unclothed,” she purred, then wrapped her arms tighter around him, “Or I’m wearing you.” Natasha could see the want in his eyes. “It’s really up to you. It’s not like I know where you put my clothes.” She smiled seductively, “But if I’m wearing you, you’ve far too many on.” 

Steve ran his hands down her back and over her hips to her ass, “If I understand what I think you’re saying, because once we start…”

“Who said I’d want you to stop?”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed, “So you want this?” He opened his eyes and looked into hers. 

She grabbed his hand, took two fingers and slid them in her wet pussy. “You tell me.”

He tasted his fingers, “This is gonna take several hours, at least.” He backed her up until she bumped the bed. He was naked in no time. “I don’t think this is going to be gentle.”

“I think you know gentle’s not really my thing.”

He kissed her roughly, running his fingers through her wet hair with one hand while the other moved down her back to her ass. He slapped it, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to shock. She moaned into his mouth. 

“Oh, you like that? We are definitely going to have to play with that later. Right now, I want you too damn bad.” He pulled them both down onto the bed.His hands roamed from her breasts to her ass, all the while telling her how perfect she was, how hard she made his dick. She grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times before he grabbed her arms and put them above her head. He reached down, grabbed his belt and looped it around her hands holding them in place, more of a deterrent than an actual restraint. It turned her on even more.

He licked over her nipples, hardening and pinching each one before moving down her flat stomach. He slung both of her legs over his shoulders and dove straight into her folds. Nat bit her lip trying not to scream. He suckled on her clit while he finger fucked her to orgasm. While she was coming down he kissed down her thighs, leaving a light hickey next to wear her leg bends. His tongue came back for another round. This time he fucked her using his tongue while he rubbed his fingers against her clit. She came suddenly and he greedily licked up her juices. While she was in her post orgasmic haze, he kissed up her body. He found he loved the way she squirmed when the underside of her breasts were fondled. He leaned over and kissed her as he placed himself between her thighs. 

“You ready,” he asked as he simultaneously pinched her nipple and slid his cock over her clit. Nat bit her lip and moaned. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He slid in, “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“It could just be you’re that big.”

Steve chuckled, “How about we say it’s both?” He began to rock his hips back and forth, gently thrusting in and out. 

“I’m not gonna break, ya know.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m worried about.”

“Stop worrying and fuck me or I’m gonna climb on top and fuck you till you don’t remember your name.”

“That sounds more like round two. Round one’s on me,” Steve smiled deviously. Nat wrapped her legs around him helped him pick up speed. 

“Harder!” she bit her lip. He reached out and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple while he licked across it. He felt her pussy clinch around him. He rocked his hips harder until she came right ahead of him. 

“Fuck, Steve.”

“I thought we just did,” he said rolling off to give her some space.

“That… wow… just wow.”

“I agree,” he said breathlessly. “That. Was amazing.”

“So why’d you follow me up here to begin with?”

“I don’t remember. It couldn’t have been important.”


End file.
